


You Don't Scare Me, And You Can't Control Me

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Stiles and Derek are kidnapped by hunters after fighting a creature in the woods. Derek is locked up in a dark room, and everything hurts. He knows why. His mate is in pain and in danger, and it makes his wolf weak. But he knows Stiles can protect himself, because it's Stiles Stilinski we're talking about, the smartest of the pack.





	You Don't Scare Me, And You Can't Control Me

**Author's Note:**

> So it's short, maybe a little fast, but it's the first time I wrote in awhile. Now that school started I barely have any time with homework and preparing for my exams. I have to read 11 books (3 English, 8 Dutch books, and I hate reading Dutch, so it's not gonna be fun)
> 
> Anywayy, I hope you like this. It's not edited, so I don't know if there are any mistakes. Sorry if there are. Now, I'm gonna stop trying and let you read the fic.

Derek woke up sweaty and cold. There’s a terrible ache in his head, which isn’t supposed to happen to werewolves.

He reaches next to him, but the place next to him is cold. And hard. He slowly opens his eyes, even though it makes the headache worse and notices that he’s not in his room with Stiles, he’s laying on the ground in a dark room he hasn’t seen before.

A few memories come back to him. From Stiles figuring out the new big bad’s hide out, to them fighting the monster.

He tries to catch Stiles’ scent. It’s there in the room, but faint.

The scent of sweat with a hint of Stiles’ strawberry scented soap calms him down. He can smell fear and… And pain.

It’s a scent only mates can smell. But it’s not really a scent, it’s more like a feeling. It’s everything but a great feeling.

It makes Derek want to throw up.

He gets up, ignoring the fact that everything in his body hurts.

“Stiles?!” His voice is hoarse, and it feels like a thousand needles are scratching his throat when he speaks. He has to blink back tears, not only from the pain, but also the fear.

His mate is in danger. He’s in pain. And Derek has no idea where he is. He doesn’t know how to save him. The fear of finding another loved one dead makes him shaky as he slaps his fist on the wall.

“Stiles?!”

He knows it’s not useful, the room is probably soundproof. And even if it isn’t, it’s not like Stiles is just walking around and able to yell: “Here.”

Derek doesn’t know what to do. He’s exhausted and wants to sit back down on the ground, hide in the corner and hope the pain goes away. But that would feel like giving up, even though he knows he’ll never get out of here on his own. He has enough experience of getting kidnapped to know that.

He tries to tell himself that Stiles is okay. It’s Stiles after all. Stiles is the smartest of them all. Stiles is the one who figures everything out, he has the best plans.

But he’s also the only human of the pack. And vulnerable. And him being the mate of an Alpha, one of the last Hales, it makes him a perfect target.

Derek knew getting into this relationship was a risk. It’s why he didn’t tell anyone about it in the first place. But of course Stiles found out about it. Stiles always does, you can’t keep secrets from him. You can’t even plan a surprise party for him.

Of course, Derek taught Stiles self-defence, the Sheriff had helped him, also thinking it was a good idea. Especially for a human running around with supernatural creatures. Braeden had helped Stiles with figuring how to use a gun, and Argent taught him how to use a bow and arrow if necessary.

Kira even taught Stiles how to use a sword when she returned from the Skinwalkers.

But he was still Stiles. He was still Derek’s mate, and the feeling of having to protect him is so strong, it hurts him.

He slips down the wall after having kicked and punched the door for ten minutes. There’s no answer, and the door won’t open. The only sound he can hear is his own voice echoing through the room.

It’s freezing, and Derek looks around, using his red Alpha eyes to look around. There’s nothing in this room except for him. No bed, no toilet, no room. It’s like he’s locked in an empty basement.

There’s a loud scream. Not a banshee scream, but a normal scream, but it’s louder than he heard before. It gives him a rush of adrenaline and he’s back at the door, trying to rip it open.

The scream wasn’t Stiles, it sounded like a different guy. The voice was deeper.

The door slams open, it makes him fall back. The bright light coming from the doorway almost blinds Derek, and he places his hands in front of him, trying to look at the person standing in front of him.

It’s a tall man, but he can only see the shadow. He has hope that it’s Stiles, but it’s soon crushed when the scent isn’t the familiar scent he loves to wake up too.

“You’re boyfriend is a tough one.” The voice says. The deep voice is intimidating, but it doesn’t scare him. He might be afraid for the fact that Stiles is in danger, but he’ll never be afraid of another person again.

Or maybe he is, but he’ll never show it.

“You made the mistake of kidnapping us.” Derek says, his voice still sounding weird from the pain, “He’s a trained member of a werewolf pack, of course he won’t break easy.”

“Yeah, but they always do eventually. But it’s not like we’re trying to get information out of him.” The man says and closes the door behind him. He claps twice, and a lamp above Derek on the high ceiling turns on.

The man has jet black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin is pale, and there are a few wrinkles on his forehead. He’s muscular and has his arms crossed over his chest. The clothes he’s wearing are covered in blood and dirt.

“What _are_ you doing to him?” Derek asks him, although he’s afraid to hear the answer.

The man chuckles, “He’s an Alpha’s mate, and he’s human. Do you know how rare that is? Of course when we heard about it, we had to find him. Especially after the countless stories about the brave teenager running around with wolves.”

“He’s not a teenager anymore.”

“I’ve noticed.” The man answers, “Do you know how much trouble we got into trying to get your little boyfriend? I mean, the creature you were fighting in the woods? We hired him to get you out of the protected property by the Argents.”

“You’re hunters.” Derek says. It’s not a question, but the man still nods.

“Of course we are.” He says, “But we don’t go by any of the crappy rules the Argents made up. We have our own rules. We hunt anything that gets in our way. Or anything that seems interesting.”

“Stiles is human.” Derek spits out. He wants to step forward. He wants to hurt the man who hurt his mate, but it’s like the pain is getting stronger and stronger.

“He is. But he’s also a werewolf’s mate.” The man takes a step back to the door. “And _you_, on the other hand, are a werewolf.”

“Why didn’t you kill me yet?” Derek asks him.

“Because we want to make you suffer first. And what’s better than feeling your mate slip away while you’re locked up, not able to do anything to stop us.”

The man is quick when he opens the door, slips out, and locks it again. But he does leave the lights on. Not that that’s important, it only hurts him more.

He can’t help but sit back down. The pain is exhausting him. He hasn’t felt pain like this before, every movement is like a fifty knives stabbing him.

He can feel himself slipping away. He tries to fight it, but he’s too weak.

Stiles lets out a hard chuckle, “Whatever you think you can do to me, think again.”

The two men in front of his just smirk, not intimidated by him. He’s tied to a chair, a classing thing when being kidnapped.

“You do realize that Derek and I aren’t the only people in the pack. We have a lot of packmates, you know. A true Alpha, two former Alpha’s who turn into one giant monster, beautiful, really. And we have a banshee, who can melt your face with one scream. We have the Argents, former hunters, as allies. We have a badass Kitsune, who’s amazing with a sword. We have a werecoyote, not afraid to kill you. We’ve got chimeras, with different powers, some you can’t even imagine. I mean, we even have a Kanima.”

“We’re not afraid of your pack.” A woman says, sharpening the knives she’s holding. “I mean, it’s not like they’ll ever find us.”

Stiles chuckles, “Oh, really? Have you even met werewolves? The scent of pack is one of the strongest scents. And we know a druid, he’ll do a location spell and BOOM, they found us. It’s really that simple.”

The woman just rolls her eyes, “Keep believing that, kid.”

“You know what the fun thing is about being an Alpha’s mate? And the Sheriff’s son?” Stiles continues talking, “They teach you things. Self-defence, I had a whole lesson about what to do when you’re tied to a freaking chair. I was conscious the whole time, I know you checked for guns in my pants, but you didn’t check other things.”

He shows his hands, no longer tied to the back of the chair. He also shows the robe and a small knife. “I’ve been trained by Alphas, by hunters, by a druid and by Skinwalkers. I’ve been possessed by a thousand years old Japanese fox spirit. You don’t scare me, and you can’t control me.”

One of the men is fast and points his gun at Stiles, but Stiles is quicker and jumps away as a bullet hits the chair. He doesn’t get scared by it and slaps the gun out of the man’s hand. He punches him in the face, just when the other man tries to catch him.

He feels like a badass, defeating two muscular men. He turns around to see that the woman has ran away.

Stiles doesn’t care and reaches towards the keys of one of the now unconscious men. He heard them talk about Derek being locked up.

He doesn’t know what to expect. If he’s beaten up, not healing because he doesn’t know where his mate is. A werewolf without their mate is weak, it’s almost like wolfsbane is running through their blood.

Stiles knows Derek’s strong, and would want to fight it. But he also knows that Derek isn’t undefeatable. No one is.

He hurries down the hallways, thankfully not running into any hunters. He tries every key on every door. He finds other people, other creatures, but no Derek.

The adrenaline kicks in when he has gathered a small pack of creatures, willing to help him find his mate and then help break out. There’s one girl, a 14 year-old werewolf, who points to an open door.

Stiles runs towards it and sees that the light is on. He carefully lifts up one of the guns he grabbed, just in case. He carefully moves into the room, and what he sees makes his heart start beating faster.

Derek’s laying on the ground, half awake, with the woman pointing a gun at his head.

“A yellow wolfsbane bullet in the brains. It can kill a werewolf in two minutes, its beautiful, really.” She says as she looks up at Stiles and the creatures gathered behind him. Her brown hair framing her face.

“Not if I shoot first.” Stiles answers, pointing the gun at her head, slowly stepping forward.

“Oh please,” She chuckles, “We both know you can’t do it.”

“Can’t do it? I’ve killed before, you know. Not only when I was possessed, but even after that. And to protect my mate, I’ll do anything. So step the hell away from him, or this bullet goes between your eyes.”

The woman stays silent for awhile, and Stiles thinks she’s almost pulling away when she shakes her head. “No, a 23 year old human isn’t gonna scare me. I’ve been hunting the supernatural for 30 years now, and I’ve been trained for 38 years. I’m not gonna back down because some-“

There’s a loud bang, and the thud of a body falling on the ground. As soon as she’s down, Stiles rushed towards his mate.

“Derek? Hey, wake up.” He places his hands on both Derek’s cheeks. His skin is burning hot. He checks for wounds, but Derek’s healed.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice is soft, it almost sounds like he’s drunk. But werewolves can’t get drunk, so that’s not the case.

“Yes, it’s me. Now get up, Sourwolf, we’re getting out of here.” He looks up and one of the creatures, a druid around Derek’s age helps him get Derek back on his feet. The werewolf is too weak to walk on his own, so they help him walk.

As they walk through the walls, the two strongest werewolves are walking in front of the group, and two other werewolves and a werecoyote at the back.

A door slams shut and the whole group freezes, ready to attack.

“Stiles?” It’s Scott, looking like a confused puppy as he sees the group standing in front of him.

“Back down, guys.” Stiles sighs, “It’s someone for my pack. You’re a little late, Scotty.”

The next time Derek wakes up, he’s back in his bed. His comfortable, warm bed. He reaches next to him and feels Stiles’ body pressed against him. A hand is carding through his hair as he slowly turns around to look at Stiles.

“Hey.” Stiles says softly.

Derek can see a scar underneath Stiles’ eye, and a few bruises. But his mate is okay.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer, inhaling the scent of the woods, sweat, Adderall and soap. And this time no pain or fear, but the happiness and relief.


End file.
